To Get You Out From Your Hiding Place
by cinnynese
Summary: Satu kata untuk Hoseok; Penasaran. Tapi sejauh apa alur akan berjalan karena rasa penasaran pada tetangganya itu? Dunianya yang cerah dan terbiasa bersenang-senang akan mendapat pengalaman baru mengenai kedamaian seorang pria yang bahagia hidup sendiri diruang tertutup berventilasi. / VHOPE? TAEJIN? Taehyung (V) Hoseok (J-Hope) Jin/ BTS / RnR please?


**TO GET YOU OUT FROM YOUR HIDING PLACE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Taehyung (V), Hoseok (J-Hope), Seokjin (Jin), Other cast.**

**Genre: Romance, BL, AU, Fluff**

**Author: cinnynese**

**Length: ?**

A/N: Mungkin ini Vhope? atau Taejin? TT entahlah...

.

.

* * *

**PROLOG**

.

Sudah lama sebenarnya.

Jangan bilang kalian bingung dengan apa yang kubicarakan.

Oke, akan kuberitahu.

Sudah lama aku memperhatikan rumah tetanggaku yang dari luar terlihat seperti rumah tak berpenghuni itu. Bukan karena ada aura gelap disekelilingnya, melainkan karena penghuninya memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sekalipun- well, untuk saat ini. Aku terlanjur penasaran (_Curiousity kill the cat –yea,right_) jadi entahlah aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk sesekali melirik rumah sebelahku. Tapi nihil, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihat pemiliknya.

_Mom_ berkata ia seorang pria. Saat aku bertanya darimana ia tahu, ia hanya menjawab ia tahu dari ibu-ibu kompleks. Aku merespon dengan dengusan tidak percaya, karena info itu bukan dari sumber terpercaya. Sepertinya ini saatnya aku mencari tahu sendiri.

.

* * *

Hari itu, hari sabtu. Hari dimana aku tidak pergi ke sekolah karena libur. Aku bermaksud untuk membuat ramen di dapur, dan tidak sengaja melihat ke jendela luar. Disana terparkir sebuah mobil hitam, yang aku tidak tahu merk/tipe nya (Aku bukan penggemar mobil) tapi yang pasti dengan kalkulasiku, mobil itu terparkir tepat- tepat sekali sampai ban nya hampir menyentuh rerumputan rendah dibawahnya. Seketika hasratku memakan ramen hilang, saat seseorang keluar dari mobil itu dengan membawa kantung... belanjaan?

Ia namja yang tampan, yang mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia terlihat seperti anak kuliahan, dan mungkin saja ia model karena terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang seperti pangeran. Aku tertawa dalam hati karena memikirkan sesuatu yang tak perlu.

Tunggu.

Aku segera berlari ke pintu keluar dan membuka pintu itu sedikit, mengintip dibaliknya. Namja tampan itu mengetuk pintu si _Mr. Hider_ (Sementara pemilik rumah itu aku panggil seperti ini karena dia terlihat seperti a loner- sudahlah tidak penting) dan terlihat sedang melihat-lihat rumah tersebut.

Dalam hati aku tertawa karena hampir saja aku meneriakkan "IA TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBUKAKANMU. KAU MABUK, PULANGLAH" Tapi tidak jadi karena pintu itu terbuka- ok sekali lagi **PINTU ITU TERBUKA**, tidak lebar memang tapi aku dapat melihat namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu. Aku berusaha tidak berkedip karena mungkin saja, keluar dan melihat kearahku dan- _BRAVO_! Aku tidak perlu penasaran seperti ini lagi.

Sayangnya tidak.

Aku mendengus sebal dan hampir saja menutup pintuku, namun entah ada keajaiban apa keluar- memang tidak seluruhnya, tapi hanya kepalanya menyembul di balik pintu DAN DENGAN SLOW MOTION AKU MELIHAT SOSOKNYA DARI SAMPING _OH DEAR GOD_ HIDUNGNYA MANCUNG DAN KULIH PUTIH MULUS DAN AKU BERSUMPAH BULU MATANYA SANGAT PANJANG DAN RAMBUT PINK NYA MELAMBAI-LAMBAI MENGGODAKU DAN ASDFGHJKLASDF- ok, cukup.

Tapi, DIA MANIS ASDGDHAKLAKLGJJDKSSDAF-

_**STOP**_

Hoseok. _Get grip on yourself_.

Dan momen itu berakhir setelah namja tampan itu masuk kedalam rumah bersama dan menutup pintu.

.

TT

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hi.

hehe. Aku suka Vhope. Apa itu cukup? tidak, ok baiklah. Sebenarnya mau itu vhope, taejin, atau apapun, aku tetap suka asal taehyun uke.

hahaha

um, Aku tidak tau apa ff ini oneshot atau chaptered, karena bahkan aku belum menulis kelanjutannya (yah- hanya idenya saja sih). Dan... aku tidak tau persis kapan aku akan mempublish nya karena ... persiapan untuk UN lebih penting daripada ini. jadi maafkan aku karena telah menggoda kalian dengan teaser ff ini hahaha /ketawa setan/

.

aku berharap ada kalian me-review ... karena, mungkin saja jika review banyak aku akan berubah pikiran untuk mempublish ch 1 nya... :) haha


End file.
